1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a fixing structure of plastic housing of the cable connector assembly, as well as to a manufacturing method of such cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,725, issued on Jan. 24, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly including an insulative body, a number of terminals, a spacer assembled to the insulative body, a cable electrically connecting to the terminals, a metal shell enclosing the insulative body for EMI protection, and a plastic case surrounding the metal shell and a front portion of the cable. Since the plastic case is molded to enclose the metal shell, stability of the insulative body is low.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.